Feelings that love brings
by KyouFan17
Summary: Sometimes you think you've found the one for you, but you can find love in the strangest places and with the most unlikeliest people.........
1. Prologue

Feelings that love brings  
  
Disclaimer:This is for all the chapters. I donot own Escaflowne nor any of its characters, so no lawsuits please!  
  
Hi kiddies! I'm back!!!!! I've been so busy lately, I have'nt had time to upload any stories. About my other story, and don't think I'm going to update it . I really hated the way it turned out . So here I am again. I hope you guys will like this one.^_^ **Note:I have'nt actually seen FY, so some things may not be accurate. If I am incorrect about something, please let me know. Thanks!**  
  
Romance/comedy&Fushugi Yugi crossover(kind of)  
  
A/U; Pairing:?  
  
(*)- this means a character's thought  
  
(#)-this means a flash back(words in Italics also mean flasback)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki sat in the living room of her best friend's house. His name was Allen Schezar, and it was his 16th birthday. She watched as he laughed and talked with his friends. He showed them the Rolex Hitomi had bought him for his birthday. Hitomi had worked hard and saved just to afford it. She had a special inscription made that said "From the one that loves you." Of course Allen did'nt understand what she really meant for it to say.@_@ Hitomi began to tap her nails nervously against her drink. She planned to tell Allen she was in love with him, and hoped he felt the same way.  
  
Hitomi had known Allen since she was young. They've been the best of friends ever since elementary school. She never really felt anything for him till she was 11 years old. They were at a pool party, and she almost slipped in, but Allen caught her. He never held her before the way he did that day. She was blushing furiously for reasons she did'nt know. "Better be careful, Hitomi. If you had fallen and fell unconsious, I would've had to give you mouth-to-mouth." He then winked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek . *Allen?!* she thought incredulously. Then he waved at her, and went to join some friends. She touched her cheek where his lips had been, and all the girls stared at her in jealousy. Hitomi looked at Allen laughing with his friends. *I think I love him. I think I love Allen........* But she could never tell him of her firey feelings for him. So she tried showing it but he only saw it as friendly gestures. She started to look for him, and she found him under the Sakura trees in his backyard.  
  
She remembered that moment like it was yesterday, though she'd like to forget it...........  
  
#"Allen?" she called nervously.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi," he said. He smiled at her from the hammock he was laying in. " I was just watching the stars. They're really beautiful. Come sit with me,and we can watch them together".  
  
She walked over to him with much trepidation. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She climbed up beside him, and he took her hand. His hand felt so warm and strong in hers.  
  
"Hitomi, I have to ask you something." She turned to him, her eyes going wide. *What could he have to ask me?*  
  
"I wanted to ask you this for a week now, but I did'nt know how." He turned to Hitomi, an intense look in his eyes. *Oh!!! He's going to ask me to be his girlfriend!* She leaned closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I...........Hitomi? What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh,..... ha ha ha ha !"she giggled nervously. "I was just a little tired so I I thought I'd lay down my head. *Darn it! I can't believe I just embarrassed myself.*  
  
"Oh. That's okay, go ahead if you're tired. I don't mind. You know your hair smells really good; like strawberries." He wiped a lock of long brown hair out of her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his arm. "So what do you have to ask me?" she asked.  
  
"I know you won't like doing this and I don't like asking. But I really need this as a favor. I really like Millerna Aston andshe likes me too. But her father and sister don't approve of me. They don't think I'm good enough for her. I'm supposed to have dinner with her family tomorrow." His face looked sad and his eyes were downcast.  
  
*Millerna? He likes her? And I thought like an idiot that he could love me. All I'll ever be to him is a friend and nothing more." She felt her insides become cold and queasy.  
  
"Hitomi, can you come to dinner with us and tell them what a good guy I am? They trust you, and you've always been a good friend of the family. Please just do this one thing for me?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
She looked down at her hands, and tears began to pool in her eyes. She wanted to say no, but she was a "slave" to love. She would do anything for him, so she told him yes. He smiled and hugged her tightly, whispering a grateful thank you. Hitomi clung to him tightly, unwilling tears spilling down her cheeks.........  
  
After Allen had walked her home, she decided she needed to take a walk to think . She sat on a bench in a nearby park , and held her head in her hands. She could feel the tears coming again. *Why Allen? Why can't you understand how I feel?* She began to sob into her hands when someone asked, "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"What?" she choked out. She lifted up her head to see who spoke to her. A boy about 6-feet tall was sitting on the other end of the bench. He had long black hair that hung in his eyes, tan skin, and glassy, dark brown eyes. "I said are you alright?"he repeated.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just upset about something."  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Not really." The boy fell silent and Hitomi chose this moment to get a better look at him. His look and appearance was a bit wild and untamed. He was also very muscular, but in a compact way. *He looks kinda scrawny........"  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
"Wha-wha-what?"she stammered.  
  
The boy did'nt even turn to speak to her."Do you like what you see? You seem to be staring awfully hard." His right eye turned to look at her, and he lifted his eyebrow.  
  
*What? How dare he! Grrrrrrr!* Hitomi's face grew red with anger and embarrassment .  
  
"I don't know who you think you are , but no one asked you to sit here."  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who's sitting here crying about some guy. How pathetic!"  
  
"I don't even know you, and already I don't like you! You're just a stupid jerk , and I don't have to take your rudeness!"  
  
"Then don't. I'm leaving." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
*Argghhh!!! I've never met anyone so infuriating! I hope I never see him again.*  
  
She was still fuming about it as she lay in her bed...........  
  
Like the story? Then I'd love to hear from you!! E-mail me or write a review! ^_^ 


	2. Familiar faces

Feelings that love brings  
  
Disclaimer: *See Prologue  
  
Escaflowne/Fushugi Yugi crossover  
  
Alternate Universe; Pairing: Depends on my readers!^_^(But I like Van n' Hitomi personally)  
  
Ch.1: Familiar faces *Words in ( ) are my thoughts  
  
(*)-means a character's thought  
  
"Hitomi! Miaka's here. Hurry up or you'll be late for your own graduation."  
  
"I'm coming Mom. I just have to find my heels." *This is just great. One of the most important moments of my life, and I'm about to be late for it .* Hitomi was 18 years old. Today is her graduation, and she's hurrying to get ready. The girl waiting outside was Hitomi's best friend Miaka Yuuki. They've been friends ever since Junior year.  
  
Hitomi gave a shout of triumph when she finally found her shoes. She then quickly pulled on her cap and gown, then checked her appearance in the mirror. Her make-up looked okay. She had light pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, which really brought out the green in her eyes. Her hair looked messy, so she quickly ran a brush through her short hair. It used to be long, but she decided to cut it into a short boyish style.  
  
She grabbed her purse, then headed downstairs. "I'm gonna go now, Mom. See you after graduation." Hitomi kissed her mother's cheek, then jumped into Miaka's car.  
  
"Finally! What were you doing in there?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka. But I really do appreciate the ride. My car is still in the shop."  
  
"It's okay, Hitomi. And don't worry. We have plenty of time to get there." Miaka started her black Nissan Altima (gorgeous car!) and pulled out of the driveway. Hitomi turned in her seat to look at the person lying down in the back. "Hey,Tamahome. Are you asleep?" Tamahome is Miaka's boyfriend. They had been going out ever since they started Junior High together.  
  
Tamahome sleepily ran a hand through his messy, dark brown hair. "Wha? Oh, Hey Hitomi. I was just trying to get a nap before graduation. *Yawn* Are you excited?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm very excited. This is the first step to starting my new life as an adult . But at the same time, it's kinda scary. We'll be facing the world on our own."  
  
"I know. But you don't need to worry as long as you have me and Miaka."  
  
"Thanks Tamahome."  
  
"Hey Miaka," Tamahome said with confusion. This is'nt the way to graduation. And why are we pulling into a Wendy's.......? Geez Miaka! You just ate before we left !"  
  
"I know, but I'm still hungry. Look, I'll go through the drive-through, okay?"  
  
"Fine, but you better hurry up. And get me a Frosty." Then he went back to sleep. *~*  
  
"Men," Miaka said, then rolled her eyes.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Can you believe it ? I can't believe we're finally free of highschool!" Miaka shouted over the loud music. Miaka, Tamahome, and Hitomi were at a graduation party thrown by a classmate.  
  
"No, I can't . This whole night just seems unreal," Hitomi shouted back. "I really love your dress Miaka."  
  
"Thanks. Yours is great too." Miaka was wearing a short, dark red dress to go with her long dark red hair. Over her shoulders was a sheer rose patterned shawl. Silver hoops adorned her ears, and her hair was in a French twist . Hitomi was wearing a short pink dress, with a thin pink sweater, diamond studs, and tan sandals.  
  
The fast song ended, and a slow song came on. Tamahome came over, wrapped his arms around Miaka's waist , then kissed her neck. "Let's go dance," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and waved bye to Hitomi as Tamahome led her to the dance floor. Hitomi smiled softly, then looked kinda sad. She had'nt found that special person yet . But she knew he was out there somewhere. She wandered over to the refreshment table to get another drink, when someone hugged her from behind, startling her. The person squeezed her tight and touched his cheek with hers. Then he whispered in her ear: "What's a pretty girl like you doing here by herself?" His voice sounded strangely familiar.  
  
Hitomi did'nt know who this guy was, or what right he had to touch her. She twisted around angrily in his arms. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you............*gasp* Allen?" (Duh! Who else?) She could'nt believe her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi. It's great to see you." An easy smile came to his face. "Your mom told me you would be here. I have'nt seen you in a long time. You look really cute." Along time ago, that comment would have made her blush. When she was young, she had fooled herself into thinking she was in love with Allen. But she made herself get over him, knowing he could never love her the way she wanted. It was easier than she thought it would be. They were in different classes, and they both became so busy. Then Allen transfered to a new school and moved to a new house. After that, they rarely talked at all; just wrote each other letters from time to time.  
  
"You really scared me. I thought you were just some creep."  
  
"Well I could'nt believe that beautiful girl in pink was my Hitomi. You look pretty diffrent . You even cut your hair."  
  
"Well I could'nt believe it was really you." *Allen looks so mature and handsome. He's gotten taller and his blonde hair has gotten longer. Has it been that long?* Suddenly, Allen enveloped her in a tight hug, his long hair cascading down his shoulders. "You don't know how much this has meant to me to see you again. You mean so much to me." Hitomi began to have a queasy feeling in her stomach. *I feel so uncomfortable. Why is he acting so strange?*  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Miaka said slyly.  
  
"M-Miaka!" Hitomi pulled away and blushed. "Um this is a good friend of mine. Allen, this is Miaka and her boyfriend Tamahome. Guys, this is Allen. Oh, look at the time! We have to go. Get going guys." She started to push Tama and Miaka towards the front door. But before she left, she gave Allen a quick hug and told him to call her. On her way out , she rn into someone, spilling some of her drink on him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was'nt watching where I was going. Let me help you clean up."  
  
The guy had messy black hair and brown eyes that shined like amber. He looked at her irritably, and replied: "No thank you. You've done enough. What you can do to help me is go away." He pushed past her. *What's his problem? He was so rude, yet he reminds me of someone. He looks so familiar, where have I seen him?*  
  
Hey folks! Like the story? Then review! Also, I don't particularly like flames, so don't write any or send me any b/c they won't be read! Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. Mixed Feelings

Feelings that love brings  
  
Disclaimer:*See prologue  
  
Hiya, folks! I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks a ton for all the positive feedback. You guys are great! I hope you enjoy the story more as it progresses. Well, enough of my yapping. On with the story!  
  
( * )-means a character's thoughts  
  
( )-means my thoughts  
  
Alternate Universe/pairing:?  
  
Ch.2: Mixed emotions *It's 2 weeks after graduation........  
  
Ring! Ring! *Ugh, It's 8 a.m. Who would be calling at 8 a.m.?!* Hitomi sleepily reached for the phone at her bedside. *This better be important .* "Hello?" Hitomi said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi! Are you awake?" said Miaka  
  
"No, but I am now."  
  
"Great ! Can I come in? I'm standing on your front porch."  
  
"What? Sure, I'll be right down."  
  
Miaka was standing on the porch with her cellphone in her hand. She smiled at Hitomi, and waved. She was wearing a light blue tank top, blue tinted sunglasses, blue flip-flops, and capris with light blue and white flowers. "Good morning, Sunshine! Have a good night's sleep? " She began to giggle because Hitomi's hair was sticking up, her eyes were droopy, and her strawberry pajamas were rumpled. She grabbed Hitomi's hand, and dragged her inside to clean her up.  
  
When she was all cleaned up, she was wearing the same ensamble as Miaka except her outfit was orange. Even her nails were orange. "So, what do you want me to do with you today Miaka? I should stay here, and take care of some college stuff."  
  
"A group of us are going to the movies, so I was wondering If you would come. I'd hate to go anywhere fun without my best friend."  
  
"Sure I'll come along. But what about Tamahome? Is he coming?" she asked Miaka as they walked to her car.  
  
"No, he had to work. But we'll be doing alot of things today, so he said he'll join us later if he can."  
  
As Miaka pulled into the theater parking lot , Hitomi saw a group of kids standing off to the side. Hitomi and Miaka climbed out of the car, and headed toward the group of kids. "Hey guys! For those of you who don't know her, this is my best friend Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi looked at Miaka's friends, and they were mostly guys. "Miaka, why are there so many guys here?"  
  
"Well," she said sheepishly,"a lot of them are my ex-boyfriends. I'll introduce you." She dragged Hitomi over to a small group of five guys. "Hitomi, this is Hotohori, Nuriko, Taisuki, Amiboshi, and Chichiri. But you already know who Hotohori is." Chichiri was wearing a bucket hat over his long (blue?!) hair, a t-shirt, and blue Hawaiian shorts. He grasped her hand, and said: "Nice to meet you, no da!" Then the other guys came over to shake her hand.  
  
"It's very nice to meet all of you." Hotohori walked over to Hitomi, and threw his long brown hair over one shoulder. Hitomi thought he looked really cute in his brown jacket , black v-neck shirt , and jeans with black flip-flops. He was Miaka's boyfriend before she met Tamahome. "It's nice to see you again, Hitomi. You're still a very pretty girl. I can't believe you're single."  
  
Hitomi blushed, and Miaka walked oer and rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit flirting with my best friend."  
  
"What's wrong, Miaka?" He came behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you jealous?" he said teasingly. Miaka blushed and pushed him away. "You wish," she said with a laugh, then led Hitomi into the theater. They all went to go see "Bringing Down the House." At a funny part , Taisuki laughed out loud, and someone in the audience told him to shut up. "Wha? Who do ya think yer talkin' to, you @!*&%$#@!?-(string of curses. I don't put cursing in my fanfics. Taisuki curses too much!^_^)  
  
Of course Taisuki fought with the guy, and they were kicked out of the theater. So they decided to cruise the mall. "I can't believe he got us kicked out," Hitomi grumbled. "Well that's just the way he is. He has a bad temper," Miaka said. "I don't know what you guys are talkin'about . That guy was totally askin' for it , so I kicked his @$$." " Ignore that idiot . Let's head to the food court , I'm starving."  
  
"Hey!" said the idiot .  
  
"What? But you just had movie theater snacks. I don't understand how you eat so much, yet don't get fat ."  
  
"I'm just that amazing,"she said with a wink. She and the other girls decide to stop by the bathroom first . Hitomi went to order everyone's food when she heard someone screech,"Hitomi!!!" Hitomi turned around just as Millerna Aston enveloped Hitomi in a hug. "It's so good to see you, Hitomi!"  
  
"Same here, Millerna." *Yeah, right ! Because of her, I could'nt be with Allen. But that's over with.*  
  
"Allen, look who's here! It's Hitomi!" *Allen? Here? With her?* Hitomi's eyes widened as she saw Allen stand and stare at her. Millerna led Hitomi over to Allen, smiling broadly. "I did'nt expect to see my old high school friend here. I wish I could chat, but I'm late for an appointment . Here's my number so you can call me, Hitomi." She kissed Allen on the cheek, then waved goodbye as she walked away. Allen blushed a little, and looked kind of guilty.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you guys are still together. I guess you're pretty serious about her. That's great ,Allen. I'm glad you found that special person." She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Hitomi........."  
  
"Really, Allen. You are lucky. I have'nt found that special person yet , but I hope someday I will. I'll try to call you tonight . See ya later, okay?" She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Hitomi, why are you trying to leave? I barely get to see you at all. What's happening to our relationship? What happened to us?"  
  
A sad look came over her face. She smiled at him."Nothing happened, Allen. You nor our relationship changed. But I've changed, so things will be different . But I'll always be your friend. Okay?" Allen wanted to say more, but Miaka called to Hitomi. Allen hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Feelings can change too." Her eyes widened, and she stared into Allen's eyes. *Is he trying to tell me something?* "Something to think about , huh?" Allen asked her with a smile. He kissed her forehead, then let her go.  
  
She started to walk away, then looked back at Allen. He was still watching her, and he waved. She smiled and waved back. "Hey, Hitomi. Was'nt that Allen?"  
  
"Yeah. He was just saying hi."  
  
"Well, I'm not hungry anymore. I got my own food since you were talking. Let's go."  
  
"Okay," she said detachedly. She touched the spot on her forehead where Allen kissed her and blushed, though she was'nt aware of it...........  
  
This is the end folks. If you like this chapter, you know what to do. Again, no flames please. ****Note:I know there's no Van in this chapter, but there will be more about him in the next chapter. Auswiedersehen! 


	4. New Revelations

Feelings that love brings  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own Escaflowne, Fushigi Yugi, nor any of it's characters.  
  
Hi, guys! I know I've been gone for awhile, but I'm back now! Guess what? Tokyopop is publishing the Escaflowne manga!!!!!! I can't wait till it comes out. If you want to know more about it, go to tokyopop.com. I had some work for school I had to do. I hope you guys will like this chapter. It took me a long time to do this, so I'll hope you'll enjoy! ^_^  
  
Alternate Universe/Pairing:?  
  
( *)-character's thoughts  
  
( )-my thoughts  
  
Ch.3:New Revelations  
  
"Hitomi, where are you going?" her mother asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to sign up for classes today. I finally chose a college."  
  
"That's wonderful. Which college did you choose?"  
  
"I chose Kamakurakita University. It's close and and it's a really good school. I'd better go before I get behind schedule. I'm also going to pick up my car today. Bye Mom." Hitomi decided to catch a cab to her mechanic's instead of asking Miaka. "Hey Gaddes, is my car ready?" she called when she got to the mechanics. "Sure is, Miss Kanzaki." He handed her the keys, and his girlfriend Eries Aston waved to Hitomi from his office. Hitomi gave him a check. "Thanks alot Gaddes," she called as she climbed in her silver Jetta.  
  
"No, problem. Have a good day." * * * * * * *  
  
When she finally got to the college, she signed up for six classes:Math, English, Literature, Philosophy, Art History, and Ecology. She also bought some of the books she needed, which nearly depleted her funds. Just as she was leaving, she sipped on a puddle of water that was on the floor. Her books flew from her hands, but she landed in a pair of strong arms. She slowly looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes. "Are you alright?" the man asked. "Y-yes, thank you," she stammered. Hitomi stared at him as he leaned over to pick up her books.  
  
His hair was long in the front, but short and close cut in the back. (The same hairstyle he had in the anime when he was young.) His hair was an aqua green color. He was very tall and skinny, but also lean and muscular. He wore silver Guess reading glasses, a black Armani suit, black sandals, a silver chain, and a white shirt with the first two buttons undone. He handed Hitomi her books and smiled. When he got a better look at her, shock registered in his eyes."You must be new here, because I'm sure I would have introduced myself to such a beautiful woman."  
  
Hitomi felt her knees turn to jelly. He was a very attractive and charming man. And his smile was beautiful. His teeth were white, and she liked the way his smile slowly came to his mouth. His eyes were so mischevious, and they danced with merriment. He held his hand out to her. "My name is Folken Fanel. What's yours?"  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm going to be starting as a student here this fall. Are you a student here?"  
  
"No, I'm a teacher."  
  
"What? But you look so young! How long have you been teaching here?"  
  
"Don't look so shocked," he said with a laugh. "I just turned 26, and I just graduated last year with a master's degree. This will be my first year teaching here."  
  
"That's great. You must be a really wise person."  
  
"I guess you could say that. You look pretty young yourself; about my brother's age. Look, I would like to get to know you better. Would you like to have lunch with me?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to."  
  
Hitomi and Folken went to a little cafe around the corner from the campus, and sat at an outside table. Folken left briefly to call someone on his cellphone. The waitress came and Hitomi ordered spaghetti for both of them. When he returned he took Hitomi's hands in his, and rubbed them with his thumbs. "In case you have'nt noticed, I'm very attracted to you Hitomi. You remind me " Hitomi's eyes lowered, and her face turned a deep red. Folken bent his head down and smiled at her, and was about to say more when they were interrupted by the shadow of someone coming up to their table. Folken looked up and gave a wistful smile. "Hey Van. I forgot to tell you he was joining us today. Hitomi, this is my brother Van."  
  
"It's you!!!!!!" they both said in unison. Hitomi and Van stared at each other in disbelief. *I can't believe it! It's that jerk from that party. How can he be Folken's brother?* *I can't believe it's that girl. My brother sure has some weird taste.* The both continued to stare at each other, and Folken was confused. "Wait a minute. You two know each other?"  
  
"Not really. But we've met before, more than once." Van walked over to Hitomi and grabbed her face in his hand. He closely inspected her face. Hitomi's green eyes widened in outrage.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Their eyes met, and his eyes widened. Hitomi thought she saw pain flash through them.  
  
"So this girl is the one you called me about a few minutes ago?" He let go of her face, and Hitomi stared at him angrily." Suddenly I've just lost my apppetite. I'm going home." He put his hands in his pockets and stalked away angrily to the exit."Van wait!" Folken called, and he walked after Van. Van yelled something at him and pushed away Folken's hand. She stared after Van with a look mixed with hurt and irritation. "What's his problem anyway? Every time we meet, he gets even more rude."  
  
"Don't be mad, Hitomi. Van was'nt always like this. It's that he's still hurting from a past relationship." Folken looked after him sadly. Hitomi put her hand on Folken's.  
  
"What happened? Did an old girlfriend dump him or cheat on him?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Her name was Cesia. She was a great person. She was nice, beautiful and kind. After she and Van met, they instantly fell for each other. They were childhood sweethearts. Van told me he loved her when he was only 5 yrs. old. They were always together and could'nt be seperated. So one day they decided to get married. Everyone was so happy. They were the perfect couple. They could'nt wait to be husband and wife." Tears began to come to Folken's eyes. He wiped them away. Hitomi's grip tightened on his hand. "I'm sorry Hitomi. It's hard for me to talk about sometimes. Cesia was like a sister to me."  
  
"It's okay. Please continue."  
  
"Well, finally it was the wedding day. We all waited at the church, but Cesia was late. We waited and waited, but she never came. Van was worried out of his mind. He did'nt think Cesia would just skip out on him. Something had to be wrong. Then we got a phone call. It was a police officer. We all got a sick feeling in our stomachs. He told us that there was a terrible accident. The limo Cesia and her bridesmaids was riding in was totaled. Cesia had to be cut out of the car. Her injuries were too severe to save her. She knew she was dying. They said the last thing she said was to tell her husband Van she loved him. "  
  
Hitomi gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears began to pool in her eyes. *Poor Van.*  
  
Folken wiped at his eyes again. "Van....he was shocked. This empty look came to his eyes, and he dropped the telephone.(Same look he had when his brother died in the anime.;_;) He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. We had to give him a sedative just to call him down. He could'nt even go to the coroner to identify her body. He just lay in bed everyday in a fetal position holding a picture of her. He could'nt even attend her funeral. We had to get him counseling. I'm suprised he recovered as well as he did. Maybe he just pushed the pain way down deep inside himself."  
  
"That's horrible,' Hitomi whispered.  
  
"I'm all he has in the world. Our parents died when we were young. He's been through so much at such a young age. Don't tell him I told you any of this. He would be really angry. He does'nt like me to talk about it to anyone."  
  
Hitomi wiped at her eyes and sniffed loudly. "But why does he hate me so much?"  
  
"He does'nt hate you. He's mean like that to pretty much everyone. It upsets him to see everyone so happy when he lost so much. Also you look a lot like Cesia. That's why he grabbed your face like that, and then got mad. I realized that when I first met you. So when I called Van I did'nt tell him about it. I wanted him to face his fear, and to overcome his grief. So that's why he got mad at me."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in suprise.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hitomi finally arrived home around 7 p.m. She had been driving around for an hour, thinking after she said goodbye to Folken. She wished that she could talk to Van; help him with his pain. She started up her front steps and saw someone waiting for her. "Allen?"  
  
"Hitomi! Hi, I've been waiting for you all day. What's wrong? Your eyes are all red." Hitomi walked to Allen, and held on to him. He lifted up her face, and searched her eyes. Her eyes held a sad look. "What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing. I just heard something really sad. It's kinda making me feel depressed." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's times when I'm feeling down that I'm glad to have a friend like you."  
  
Allen bit his lip, then held Hitomi tightly. "That's nice........, but maybe I want to be more than just your friend." Hitomi turned toward him, her eyes wide. He turned her face toward his, and was about to kiss her.........when his cellphone rang. They both jumped apart like they were caught doing something wrong. Allen answered his phone. It was Millerna. "Hey Millerna. What is it? You want me to come over? Listen, it's not a good time right now. But I............alright." He hung up, and turned to Hitomi, running his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Hitomi. I have to go, but you and I have some things we need to talk about. So call me whenever you're free." He held her face in his hands, kissing her cheek softly. Hitomi suddenly felt really warm, and she knew her face was burning red. He seemed to hesitate, the smiled regretfully and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll see you later, okay?" he said softly. Allen waved to her, jumped in his car and pulled off.  
  
Hitomi sat down on the porch, feeling confused in her mind and heart............  
  
Yay! End of chapter! If you like it, you know what to do. ***Recommend to your friends who like Escaflowne fan fiction! Also I know there was'nt much Van in this chapter, but I'l try to include him more in the next chapter! 


	5. CH4:change of heartpart1

Feelings that love brings  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any aspect of Fushigi Yugi or Escaflowne.  
  
Hey guys! What's up? I was hoping you guys would like my last chapter, but judging from the lack of reviews you did'nt. So that tells me that I need to make better chapters. Soooo.........I will try harder! ^_^ Enough from me, enjoy the story!  
  
Alternate Universe/Pairing: V/H  
  
( *)-means a characters thoughts  
  
( )-means my thoughts  
  
CH4:Change of heart- part 1  
  
*Wow. Is this the right address?* Hitomi thought as she pulled into the expensive looking apartments. She climbed out of her car, and looked at the address Folken gave her over the phone. Yes, it was the right one. She felt really nervous for some reason. Folken told her to meet him at this apartment building if she wanted to talk to Van. She walked around for awhile, till she spotted him by a fountain in the courtyard. "Folken," she called. He turned toward the sound of her voice, and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you came, Hitomi" he said. "It took a little convincing, but he agreed to meet with you." Hitomi saw a tall beautiful woman with a short pink dress on, and long brown hair. She was almost as tall as Folken. Folken saw Hitomi staring at her, and gestured for the woman to come over. She smiled and took Folken's hand and he gripped it tightly. "Hitomi, this is my fiance', Nariya Yoo. She does some local modeling."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Hitomi." She extended her hand, and Hitomi took it. Folken then pulled Hitomi aside for a second, and whispered to her:"About what I said yesterday, don't think anything of it. I just wanted you to come with me so Van could see how much you looked like Cesia. He told me about you before, and when I saw you were the same girl he was talking about..........." Folken trailed off, and ran a hand through his hair. He gave her a wistful smile, and took Nariya's hand again. "Look, you better get up there. He's waiting for you."  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath, and headed into the lobby of his building. She rode the elevator up to his floor, and knocked apprehensively on his door. A voice inside called for her to come in. She opened the dooer slowly and peered into the apartment. The inside was huge. It was a very fancy apartment with mostly black and white furniture. "So we meet again?" Hitomi turned toward the kitchen, and saw Van standing there watching her. He had on black sweats and a black muscle shirt. His hair was dripping wet, so it looked like he just got out of the shower.  
  
Hitomi just stood there watching him. He looked like a model with long black locks of hair hanging in his dark eyes. "Well, you wanted to talk to me. So talk." He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a cigarette out of a little box. He was about to light it, when Hitomi interjected:"Those are bad for you, you know." He lowered the cigarette from his mouth, and stared at her quizically. "Why do you use them anyway? They'll make you sick," Hitomi managed to stammer under his brooding gaze.  
  
"Because they calm my nerves. What do you care if I get sick or not?" Hitomi felt herself start to get mad. But she wasn't going to fight and argue with him. She came here to talk. "I don't really care if you smoke or not. I'm just warning you. You can kill yourself if you want to, but don't smoke around me." He stared at her for about a minute, then put the cigarette back in the little metal box. "Are you happy now?" he said with an irritated look on his face.  
  
Hitomi smiled sheepishly. "Yes, thank you." There was another question she wanted to ask him, but she was afraid of how he would react to it. But she decided to ask it anyway. "Van.........Did you start smoking when Cesia died?" He expression went from shock to anger. His eyes were smoldering with fury. "And I suppose my brother told you about that?" he said angrily. "He had no right to tell you about her, and you have no right to ask me about what I do with my life! No one asked you to come here, so just leave okay?"  
  
Hitomi eyes filled with tears. "Fine then. Just forget it. Someone tries to reach out to you, but you just keep pushing them away. Just be bitter and lonely for the rest of your life." Then she turned and ran out the door. Van stood there for awhile, contemplating what Hitomi said. For some reason, he was sorry he yelled at her. She had tried to reach out to him, but he had turned her away..........Van ran to down to the parking lot to see if he could still catch her. By the time he ran all over the residence he was completely out of breath.  
  
Van went to the office and asked the clerk if he had seen where Hitomi had gone. "Girl with short brown hair and big green eyes? Yeah, she left already. She looked real upset. What happened?"  
  
When Van returned to his apartment, he saw Folken sitting on the loveseat with a cup of coffee. He didn't even look up when he said to Van:"I see you managed to scare her off." Van gave him a dirty look, and sat in the black reclining chair by the window. "Why don't you shut up and stay out of this?! If it wasn't for your meddling, I would'nt have to deal with this in the first place. No one asked her to come here anyway." Then a sullen look came to his face and his voice took on a sad note. "Besides, you know how much she looks like Cesia. It hurts when I look at that girl. Cesia was everything I had in the world."  
  
"Her death taught me that nothing good in your life lasts. Love, happiness, it's all a memory now. I don't think I'll ever love anyone again. And certainly not that girl, if that's what you're trying to accomplish by letting her come over here today."  
  
"Oh, you're way off base with that. I would never even think of trying to hook you guys up." He gave Van a bemused look and went back to drinking his coffee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Van woke up the next morning, he found himself thinking about Hitomi again. For some reason he was sorry he yelled at her. He had never been sorry about being rude to someone before. So why was he sorry now? He put on a black suit with a black tie, and black shiny shoes. When he came downstairs, Folken was already down there and he had breakfst on the table. "Good morning, Van. Sleep well?" Van just grumbled something unintelligible. Before he started eating, he remembered he wanted to ask Folken something. "Ummm, you know that girl that came over here yesterday? Well,.........I was really mean to her, so I was wondering if......" He stopped speaking when Folken handed him a piece of paper.  
  
Van gave Folken a quizzical look. Folken gave him a secretive smile, and went to the refrigerator for orange juice. "It's an address. I don't think I need to tell you who's it is. I had a feeling you'd want it. I think she'd really appreciate your visit, don't you?" Van began to blush fervently, and told Folken to not to jump to conclusions. When Van finally left, Folken smiled to himself and realized Hitomi might be the one that will heal Van's heart..............  
  
Like the chapter? You know what to do! ^_^ 


	6. Change of heartpart2

Feelings that love brings  
  
Disclaimer:*See previous chapter  
  
Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I've decided that the pairing will be Van and Hitomi. Could there have been a better coupling?^_^ It's not like I would have paired her with Allen. @_@ This story is going to start getting really fluffy, so beware! Alright, on with the story!  
  
Alternate Universe/Pairing:V/H  
  
Ch.5:Change of heart-part 2  
  
Van climbed into his black Honda Civic and drove down to the local flower shop. When he went inside, a little bell jingled and a middle aged woman smiled at him. "Hello and good morning! How can I help you today?" Van cleared his throat, and a light blush adorned his cheeks. "Um, I would like to buy a bouqet of white and pink lilies, and a couple of white and pink roses with some baby's breath. And do you sell chocolate?"  
  
"Why yes we do." The lady hummed to herself as she assembled the flowers. The lady turned to Van and smiled at him. "Are you buying this for someone special?"  
  
Van sweat-dropped and blushed even harder. "N-no, not really. I'm buying this for a girl I want to apologize to. I was mean to her, and I feel bad about it. So I was hoping........." The lady shook her head, and said:"You don't need to explain. I understand. I hope she will accept your apology." Van gave her his credit card to pay for his order, and left with the woman wishing him good luck.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hitomi lay on her bed, trying to do some work. She had a speech to work on, but couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was him....... Knock! Knock! Hitomi sat up and yelled for the person to come in. It was Miaka. "Hey Miaka," Hitomi murmered. Miaka came in and fell backwards onto Hitomi's mattress. She had an irritated look on her face. Hitomi guessed it was because of Tamahome. Hitomi put her speech away, and turned to Miaka waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi! Don't you hate guys? They can be so dumb sometimes. Do you know what happened yesterday? I went to Tamahome's job yesterday to suprise him because I wanted to have lunch with him on his break. Well guess what I saw when I got there? I saw this blonde tramp flirting with him! And guess what, he was just sitting there laughing about it, flirting right back. I was so angry. When I asked him about it, he just said I had nothing to worry about. That she was just being friendly. I just whacked him a couple of times with my purse and stormed out."  
  
"I found out her name. It's Yui Hong. I think I'm going to do a fake customer complaint on her. Hey! Hitomi, aren't you listening?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Miaka. I'm just thinking about something. But I was listening. Look you have nothing to worry about. Tamahome adores you, and you're probably just making a big deal out of nothing. You're real lucky to be with the one you love most. " Miaka turned to her and smiled. "You're right. I can get pretty carried away. Hey, you want some ice cream? I bought some to drown my sorrows in, but we can eat it to revel in happiness. Hold on while I go get it." When Miaka left the room, Hitomi thought she'd take a shower real quick. A shower and some ice cream would make her feel better.  
  
She was in the shower for about ten minutes when she heard the doorbell. *It's probably Miaka,*she thought. *Her arms are probably too full of ice cream to open the door.* ^-^Hitomi wrapped a towel around herself, and went to open the door.  
  
Van stood at the door of the house waiting for someone to answer the door. He did'nt think this was that girl's house. He could'nt make out her address anymore. He'd dropped the paper Folken gave him in a puddle of water, so the writing was smeared. He could here someone coming, so he decided to ask this person for directions. As the door opened , he could hear a girl say in a voice full of laughter :"Let me guess, you bought so much ice cream you can't even open the door......" When it opened, Van came face to face with Hitomi.  
  
"Van? W-what are you doing here?" Van stared at her. Her short hair ws dripping wet, her long smooth legs glistened, and her towel didn't cover her as well as it was supposed to.^_~ Van realized he was staring at her, and his body began to get warm and his face burned with embarrassment. Hitomi realized he was staring at her body, and began to blush. Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest, and stood there silent waiting for him to say something. The moment was clearly uncomfortable for the both of them. Van cleared his throat, and raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"T-t-these are for you." He handed her the flowers and candy. Hitomi's eyes widened in suprise. She reached out her arms to accept her gifts. Then Van bowed low at the waist, and said: Gomen nasai. I have been rude, and I am ashamed of my behavior towards you. I hope you can accept my apology." He straightened and stood waiting, unable to meet her eyes. *I feel like a fool,* he thought. Hitomi stared at him, and her eyes filled with tears. (She sure does cry a lot, ne?) Nothing had touched her more than this apology from this rude boy she barely even knew. Who was this man that was stuttering his words, apologizing to her and blushing like a little boy?  
  
Much to his suprise, Hitomi reached her arms around Van's neck and hugged him. Normally he probably would have pushed her away, but this time he didn't. He relished the feeling of her hug, but did'nt want to admit it. The feeling of her body pressed against his really made him blush. He tried to gently remove her. "H-h-hey, it's okay. Calm down. We shouldn't be hugging out here like this. You're only wearing a towel. What if someone sees us?" Hitomi released him, and wiped at her eyes. She laughed at him a little and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so touched. Thank you for the flowers and candy. It's all so wonderful. And I accept your apology." She smiled at him again, eliciting another blush. Van cleared his throat, removed his suit jacket and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, cover yourself up. You might catch a cold." "Thank you," Hitomi murmered softly. When she reached up a hand to help him, their hands touched and the feeling was electrifiying. They both turned and theirs eyes met  
  
"Hitomi, what's going on?" Van quickly jumped away from Hitomi, blushing once again. Miaka stared at them with a suspicious look. "Hitomi, do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?"  
  
"Look, I should be going. You should get inside and put some clothes on. You might catch a cold. And don't worry about the jacket. Maybe I'll get it back later." Van nodded to Hitomi and Miaka, and made his way to his car. "Van, wait!" Hitomi called. Van turned to look at her. She couldn't believe she was saying this. She could feel her face getting warm. "Do you want to come in for awhile? I mean......I....."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe some other time then? Maybe Folken can come along too."  
  
"Yeah........maybe." Van passed Allen who was just approaching up the walkway, got in his car and drove away. Allen stared at Van's car in confusion as it drove away. *Who was that guy?* he thought. Then he turned to Hitomi, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. She was standing outside in nothing but a towel! And the look on her face as she stared after that guy.........Allen didn't like something about it. "Hitomi, what are you doing? You'll catch a cold out here." He took off his jacket, put it over her and led her inside. "You know you look pretty good in a towel," Allen said teasingly.  
  
"Ha,ha. Very funny Allen. I think I'll go change now." She tossed his jacket back to him, but kept the other suit jacket she had wrapped around her shoulders tightly. Allen knew it was that guy's jacket, and he also knew that same guy gave her the flowers and candy. Miaka followed Hitomi and they both started talking excitedly. Allen watched Hitomi as she and Miaka went upstairs. He had a feeling he was going to lose Hitomi to that guy, and he couldn't lose Hitomi. Not when he's fallen in love with her.............  
  
End of story! If you like it, you know what to do. Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime this week! ^_^(Hopefully) *Also thanks to Paige MoonSword, Lani-Anela and Tyrant Death for the nice reviews. You guys are the greatest! 


End file.
